


Cessation

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Confrontations, Emotions, F/M, Friendzone, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: It's been a few years since Natasha and Bruce have seen each other and much was left unsaid. After everything that happened during the war against Thanos, Bruce comes to Natasha to talk after all this time. Unfortunately, things aren't how they used to be before he left, and Natasha isn't the type of person to wait around for someone to come back to her.





	Cessation

_ Three billion eight hundred million. _

 

That was the exact number of people who’d gone. Vanished after a simple snap of Thanos’s fingers. It had been three days since then. Tony was still missing. Stuck somewhere in outer space and presumed dead. Steve was grieving over his loss of Bucky Barnes. His lover, his best friend, his everything as well as his other close friend Sam. Thor was still seeking out Thanos, having left to track down the monster who’d taken away many of the people the remaining Avengers held dear. 

 

Meanwhile, Shuri was a mess. Having lost her brother, the now former Black Panther, and the King of Wakanda, she’d been forced to step up and take his place until they could find a solution and possibly bring him back. And James Rhodes was trying to hold together the Stark Industry that had been left behind.

 

Natasha leaned against the wall of the place where they’d tried to have Shuri remove the Mind stone from Vision’s head. However, that’d obviously gone wrong and now here they were. Billions dead and some of them their friends. “Nat,” said a voice, and Natasha closed her eyes. She knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time before they had this talk since his return.

 

“Bruce,” she replied, his name foreign on her lips after all this time.

 

“We need to talk,” he said, and she heard his timid footsteps.

 

“What is there to discuss, Bruce?” she asked, and he stopped as Natasha turned to him. Her eyes were opened, bright green eyes piercing into the man’s soul and so many emotions held in the two small orbs that Bruce seemed to flinch away as they burned into him.

 

“I-Nat…” he said. 

 

“You left, Bruce,” she said.

 

“I understand that, Nat, but I came back,” he protested.

 

“No,” she said. “You came back, but you didn’t come back for me. You came back to fight Thanos and to try to save the universe. That’s why you came back.”

 

Bruce swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. “It doesn’t mean I forgot you, Natasha.”

 

“I didn’t forget you either, Bruce,” said Natasha softly, and he looked back to her with a spark of hope. “But I didn’t wait for you either if that’s what you were hoping.” Bruce was at a loss for words, and Natasha continued, “Much has happened since you were gone Bruce. I found someone who isn’t going to vanish on me.”

 

“I...I understand,” said Bruce looking to his feet. “Whoever he is, he must be lucky.”

 

“He isn’t the lucky one. I am,” she replied. “Things happened to work out, and I was lucky to have the chance to be with him and make not only him happy, but his children as well.”

 

“Children?” asked Bruce in bewilderment. “You have children?”

 

“What? No,” said Natasha looking at him like he was insane. “His children with his ex-wife.”

 

“Ex-wife? Natasha who-”

 

“Clint,” she interrupted and looked away uncomfortably. “He and Laura had a divorce. I helped him through it like I always have with everything, and we got close. I...I’m sorry, Bruce.”

 

“Don’t be...I...I wasn’t there for you. I left like you said. I don’t blame you…” said Bruce weakly. “I wish you luck…”

 

He turned away, heading out of the room, and Natasha reached after him. “Bruce…” she said, but she was talking to thin air. She let her hand fall to her side, and she sighed softly. It was for the best. Now all she could do was hope they could put it aside and focus on possibly finding a way to bring back their friends.


End file.
